


The Adventures of Oliver the Kitten

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Series: Part of Me [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But could be read on its own, Cinnamon Roll Barry, Fluff and Crack, Kitten!Oliver, M/M, Oliver Queen's Dramatics, Poor Barry, This is an extended scene from another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all stare for a moment before Diggle snickers and pulls out his phone, taking like fifty pictures of Oliver in tiny kitten form. Oliver lets out a loud yowl and Diggle manages to hold himself together for about four seconds before he bursts out laughing.</p><p>“Do you think he’d play with mice?” Felicity asks. The answering meow and hiss tell them that Oliver did not appreciate the comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Oliver the Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Kitten!Oliver was just too cute not to expand on! I may or may not add more oneshots to this series thing-y later :)

They all stare for a moment before Diggle snickers and pulls out his phone, taking like fifty pictures of Oliver in tiny kitten form. Oliver lets out a loud yowl and Diggle manages to hold himself together for about four seconds before he bursts out laughing, “oh that meta is so dead when Oliver de-cats,” he says. Felicity follows suit with the pictures and laughing and Oliver’s ears flatten to his skull as he lets out another loud meow, this one directed at Barry.

“Look, they needed to know that you weren’t coming back to Starling for a bit because you’re a little furry right now,” Barry says. This is not a satisfactory answer for Oliver because he meows loudly and jumps off Cisco’s desk. He lands with an ungraceful splat and Diggle starts laughing harder much to Oliver’s chagrin.

“Do you think he’d play with mice?” Felicity asks. The answering meow and hiss tell them that Oliver did not appreciate the comment.

*

Barry goes and buys mice and other toys anyways because he figured Oliver must be bored around the lab and he must want something to do. He doesn’t expect them to be a hit and watching Oliver chase little balls with bells in them all around S.T.A.R Labs was adorable. “I can’t believe he plays!” Cisco says excitedly, snapping no less than twenty pictures.

Oliver meows loudly at this, stopping a ball with his foot in order to glare at Cisco. “What?” Barry says, “that’s what you’re doing,” he points out, “unless you think this is some sort of like… training or something.” Oliver’s ears perk up and he lets out a pleased meow before going back to trying to eat the ball he was chasing.

“Oh my god he thinks this is training, this is awesome!” Cisco says, snickering. They end up getting Oliver several more toys and he makes himself a few games to play so he could entertain himself while he was playing cat. Cisco got one of those fishing rod cat toys for the fuck of it but Oliver happened to love the thing.

Felicity and Diggle thought Oliver’s cat toy routines were adorable though Oliver sure as hell didn’t appreciate them labeling his time wasting as ‘playing’. “It’s cute that he thinks this is a workout,” Barry says as Oliver tugged on the fishing rod cat toy he was holding, “how would that even work?”

Oliver meows so he turns to face him just as Oliver releases the toy, sending it flying directly into Barry’s face. “Thanks for making that a weapon, Oliver,” he mumbles, shaking the toy in front of Oliver so he could attack the stupid thing.

“You just got schooled by a kitten,” Diggle says and he starts laughing again. Oliver meows loudly, not impressed with being called a ‘kitten’.

*

“Ollie, out of the vent,” Barry says. He was blocking the heat and Caitlin’s section of the lab was freezing. Oliver blinks slowly and yawns, flopping over on his side and purring as the heat started up again. “Get out of there!” Barry says, annoyed at Oliver for being such an ass.

“If you don’t get him out in the next two minutes I’ll pull him out of there myself,” Caitlin snaps, hands on her hips and glaring at Oliver.

“No! He’s touch sensitive, you can’t just pull him out,” Barry says, instinctively blocking Caitlin’s way to the vent. Oliver meows softly, like he was agreeing with Barry but too lazy to be loud about it.

“Get him _out_ of there, I am freezing!” Caitlin says, tapping her foot.

Barry sighs, “what is it going to take to get you out of there?” he asks. Oliver doesn’t look prepared to move any time soon.

“I got another one of those fishing rod toys,” he says and Oliver all but launches himself at him, seemingly fine with touch. “You asshole, you’re fine with touch today! You- oh you’re soft,” Barry says, petting Oliver’s small body. Oliver purrs louder but looks hilariously confused about this physiological response.

“I’m going kick your ass,” Caitlin hisses at him as they walk by but Oliver doesn’t look very worried.

*

“Your boyfriend is a fucking menace!” Cisco says, holding a plate that Oliver had most certainly eaten off of if the paw prints in the food were any indication.

“Look, he doesn’t like cat food, just give him some of yours and he’ll stay out of your food,” he says. He had learned that the hard way when Oliver had stolen a chicken breast off his plate the size of his furry body and he ate the whole thing too. That chicken probably weighed more than he did.

“He’s a cat; he needs to eat like he has a cat system! He’s gaining weight!” Cisco says and Oliver jumps up, looking down at his furry body.

“Cisco, that’s hair, he’s just fluffy. Just give him some chicken and he’ll leave your stuff alone,” Barry says. Oliver lets out a small, self-conscious meow. “You aren’t fat, Oliver, Cisco just doesn’t know how much hair you have,” he says.

“That is not all hair Barry, he’s gained like a half a pound and that was the weight he started at. Feed him cat food and get him out of my food!” he says, glaring at Oliver.

Oliver’s ears tip back and his head droops. “Now look what you’ve done, he is not fat, he has not doubled his body weight, and he started out at just over a pound. We know this because it took us like three hours to get that weight because Oliver was not cooperating,” he says, raising his eyebrows.

Cisco looks between Barry and Oliver for a moment before disappearing for a few seconds and returning with a scale. “Oh the scale, cat,” Cisco says, gesturing to the scale Oliver was to climb onto.

For a moment it doesn’t look like Oliver is going to move but after a moment he lets out a huff and walks slowly over to the scale, perching himself on the edge of it. Barry looks at the number, “a pound, technically he _lost_ weight,” he says, eyeing Cisco.

“Into to the middle of the scale, cat,” Cisco instructs and Oliver scoots to the middle of the scale, flopping down dramatically. “Ha, he gained point three pounds, I was right,” Cisco says. Oliver remains lethargic for the rest of the day, which Barry thinks is counter intuitive to his ‘problem’ but when he points this out Oliver leaves the room.

They don’t realize Oliver has actually gone missing until an hour later when there is food around and he isn’t trying to steal it. Thankfully he was a tiny kitten and he could only move so fast, which was far less fast than Barry on any given day. He finds Oliver under a dumpster a few blocks away sitting against the far corner as far from any human contact as he could get. “For gods sakes Oliver, out from there, you aren’t fat. Cisco is just being an ass because you stole his food, get out from under there I don’t want you to get a disease or something,” he says, lying across the ground. The fact that he would, under any circumstances, lay on the ground in an ally in the middle of Central was indicative of an immense amount of love because no logical human would ever do that.

Oliver lets out a loud and dramatic meow before flopping over on the ground. Barry sighs and considers his options for a moment. “Okay, I understand that you’re self-conscious, but you do a crazy amount of working out Ollie. Even if you did gain weight, and that is a big ‘if’, you’d probably lose it pretty fast once you got back to human form,” he says, “now please, _please_ get out of there. I think I see a needle and I can really do without you getting hurt.”

His words must do something because Oliver pulls himself out from under the dumpster mostly. He meows quietly at the edge of the dumpster, his head hanging low and his ears pressed back against his head. “I swear to god if this is some bizarre way to ask if I’d still love you if you were fat I will so pissed that you would think I am _that_ shallow. I don’t care how big or small you are, assuming your healthy that’s all that matters to me. Now come here, I have food for you back at the lab,” he says. This time Oliver seems to actually believe his words because he comes over readily and excitedly, meowing and flicking his tail back and forth almost like a dog.

“Great!” Barry says, “can I pick you up, this will be a lot faster that way,” he says. Oliver crouches down for a moment, butt wiggling in the air before he takes a running leap at Barry’s leg, climbing it effectively before Barry scoops him off and heads back to the lab at top speeds.

*

To say life as a cat was a pain in the ass was an understatement. No wonder Oliver had been so irritated with life as a cat. They did figure out, however, that the meta’s power wore off with time, which was why Oliver appeared to be gaining weight. That didn’t stop Barry from being annoyed that he had four legs and no opposable thumb. Caitlin and Cisco knew more this go round though and Barry was far more cooperative than Oliver had been so they were able to gather information to turn them back faster.

It took all of four minutes after turning back into a person for Oliver to fly out the door at top speeds with his Arrow costume on to go catch the metahuman that had caused him so much trouble. “You think we should stop him?” Cisco asks and Barry sighs.

“No, he’ll insist on tracking the meta and it would be easier to just back him up,” Barry says, quickly getting into his own gear and running off to find Oliver, who had already found the metahuman by then. Apparently his life as a cat had been boring and he had figured out how Cisco’s systems worked so when Cisco started tracking the meta he just paid attention to the patterns. Oliver makes quick work of the guy, especially after one of his arrows had been turned into birds. Barry thought Oliver was far too pleased to punch the guy in the face but he had been a cat for almost a week so he lets it go.

They place the meta in a neutralized area as always and disperse, laughing about how Oliver flipped the guy off. Barry places his suit back in its rightful area and makes his way back to the lab to say bye to everyone before finding Oliver and leaving. When he finds Oliver he’s standing on a scale looking excited.

“I didn’t gain weight!” he says excitedly, looking pleased with himself.

“I told you that you didn’t gain weight, not that it would have mattered anyways,” he says.

“Yeah but it didn’t happen. Take that Cisco. I have revenge planned for him too because there was no reason to film me when I got stuck in that trash can and couldn’t get out,” Oliver says though he’s too excited about the lack of weight gain to be irritated with that.

“Alright there, let’s go home and celebrate your arbitrary weight and the fact that you are no longer a cat,” Barry says, shaking his head. He supposed that at least Oliver wasn’t hiding under a dumpster again because he wasn’t sure he’d have the patience to get human Oliver out from under there. “Also I feel compelled to tell you that for someone who claims to hate drama you are extremely dramatic,” Barry says.

“I am not!” Oliver says in his own defense.

“You thought you gained weight so you ran away and hid under a dumpster, honey, that’s very dramatic. Especially because I really wouldn’t have cared if you gained weight,” he says. Oliver doesn’t have an argument back from that.

[Barry and Oliver as cats](https://vine.co/v/el9lBDOYHai)


End file.
